Eres
by Piby Weasley
Summary: Los años pasan,pero no el amor que se ha visto bloqueado.. Es una historia basada en la cancion Eres de Cafe Tacuba, Leanlo y porfavor dejen Reviews


Hola yo se que hay gente que seguramente creyo que habia muerto…pues no para pesar de muchos sigo aquí vivita y coleando jeje Siento mucho que mi otro fic no haya sido actualizado ene años y creanme que nadie lo siente mas que yo. Pero ahora regreso con un mini song-fic de una cancion llamada : Eres de Café Tacuba. Esto salio de momentos de tristeza y anhelo así como un poquito de felicidad, espero que en realidad les guste .

Esto sucede después de Hogwarts

Tiene usted reservación?-pregunto el recepcionista

Hum si no me equivoco me esta esperando alguien …

Es usted Hermione Granger?-pregunto educado

Si soy yo-contesto intimidada

Sigame por favor

FlAsH bAcK

Ahora tenia 23 años, era toda una profesionista, se habia graduado de medimaga y claro como es una de las mejores tenia un muy buen sueldo, en general llevaba una vida bastante buena, aun frecuentaba a sus amigos de siempre a Harry y Ginny y a su ahijado James, a Ron la ultima vez que lo habia visto fue precisamente en ese bautizo hacia ya casi 5 años, donde juntos juraron velar por la criatura, después el se habia ido a Roma aceptando una excellente oferta de trabajo temporal.

Pero el destino es logico que no te va a dejar así como así , el tiene que seguir su curso y así sucedió el rencuentro:

Este habia sido un dia ajetreado , demasiadas emergencias, solo queriq llegar a casa y descansar, lo mejor era que mañana…

Toc-Toc-Toc

Adelante- contesto ella simple, seguramente seria Toñy para despedirse

Hola, por lo que veo sigues igual de hermosa e inteligente como siempre-dijo una dulce voz masculina

_No podia ser el simplemente no seria logico…. _

Volteo muy lentamente, seguro se habia confundido de voz……..

Pues no era el, el mismo de siempre, con el que soñaba dia y noche, aquellos ojos que en cuanto los veia se perdia en ellos, el mismo cabello encantador revuelto pero perfecto, el mismo rostro infantil y cariñoso igual al que hacia 12 años que habia conocido y por el que tanto habia llorado y suspirado.

Ron?-pregunto aun confundida, creyendo que esto era simplemente una ilusion

Si Hermy soy yo, el mismo de siempre-contesto el chico sonriendo encantadoramente

Vaya a que se debe la sorpresa-pregunto Hermione, definitivamente que no era un sueño pero sin duda era una bella realidad!.

Bueno, he vuelto de Roma, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mis mejores amigos, y decidi que era una buena idea verte a ti primero, Te extrañe mucho-dijo el pelirrojo sinceramente y volteando a verla a los ojos con un brillo muy especial.

Me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto-dijo aun nerviosa la castaña

Veo que vas de salida, me permitirias llevarte a tu destino?-pregunto galante y señalando la puerta.

Bueno, si en realidad voy a mi casa caminando; pero dada la invitacion no me puedo negar, Gracias.

El tenia un precioso convertible plateado, era de gran lujo, seguramente ahora ganaria un muy buen sueldo, no cabia duda de ello. Le abrio la puerta galante y tomo su portafolio para que ella no lo cargara.

Gracias-contesto algo sonrojada ante las atenciones

Es un placer-opino sonriente

Durante el camino simplemente hablaron de el trabajo de Ron en Roma, un curioso empleo de auror donde trabajo con otro compañero de carrera en misiones especiales.

Es aquí-dijo la chica señalando un alto edificio de apartamentos lujosos.

El estaciono su carro el la acera y se dispuso a abrirle nuevamente la puerta.

Gustas acompañarme al apartamento, quiza un café?-pregunto ella cordial

Acepto acompañarte; pero es un poco tarde y seguramente estas cansada por lo que el café me gustaria invitartelo otro dia….

De acuerdo-dijo sonriente, seguramente ya no recordaba la importancia del dia siguiente…

Subieron al ascensor y ella presiono el numero 15 .

Por fin se abrieron las puertas y llegaron directamente ante la del apartamento de la chica.

Toma-le dijo el chico sorprendiendola,al tiempo que le daba un hermoso ramo de tulipanes blancos.

Wow, están hermosas, Gracias-como metodo de agradecimiento se puso de puntillas y le dio un calido beso en la comisura de la boca; el sonrió de una manera coqueta y tierna a la vez como respuesta.

Bien creo que si en verdad no gustas pasar a tomar una taza de café, es momento de que vayas a descansar no es cierto?-pregunto cortes

Eso hare tenlo por seguro; pero solo una cosa mas...

Dime

En vista de la importante fecha que se sucita mañana, te importaria pasar un poco de ella con un viejo amigo cenando en un lindo restaurant?

Ella sonrió, como pudo pensar que el olvidaria su cumpleaños...

Por supuesto tu solo dime a que hora y donde...-contesto sonriendo

Un chofer pasara por ti a las 8 en punto, si gustas puedes vestir formal si no no importa...-dijo esto en aquel viejo tono infantil y timido de cuando eran jóvenes pero con la mirada fija en la de ella.

De acuerdo entonces hasta mañana a las 8

A las 8

FiN dEl FlAsH bAcK

El mesero la acompaño a una linda terraza donde pudo ver una única mesa con lindas velas encendidas y un encantador arreglo de tulipanes, vaya que el había recordado cada detalle que le encantaba.

En cuanto sintio una presencia el chico volteo, se encontraba en el bacón de la terraza simplemente admirando el paisaje que consistia en playa y montaña.

Buenas noches Hermione

Que tal Ron

Felicidades, me da mucho gusto que cumplas un año mas llenando nuestras vidas de alegria y sabiduría

Acontinuacion a abrazo , le dio unos de esos abrazos en los que se transmiten todo lo que puedes sentir en el momento, fue calido, tierno, apasionado y lleno de intensa felicidad.

Gracias Ron, en verdad disfruto pasar el fin de mi cumpleaños contigo

El placer es mío al permitirme compartir tu presencia y un poquito de tu tiempo.

El mesero llego

Que Gustarian tomar?

Hermione se que no eres muy dada a la bebida alcoholica pero te importaria tomar una copa de champagne par brindar por este momento?

De acuerdo-contesto ella, el tenia razón era un día especial y lo compartia con una persona especial así que un brindis era algo perfecto para la ocasión.

El mesero pronto regreso con una linda botella dorada y sirvio en cada copa.

Por ti, porque sigas siendo la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido y que seguramente la mejor que podría llegar a conocer..

Salud!

La chica choco la copa emocionada por las palabras y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

La cena continuo siendo maravillosa, al terminar esta misma se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a escuchar una canción de fondo...

Eres..

lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres,

mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres,

tan sólo dime lo que hago, aqui me tienes.

Hermione sabia su realidad, desde que lo conocio y se hizo su amiga se enamoro de Ron Weasley.

En realidad tenian tiempo de no convivir muy de cerca; pero aun así durante todo este tiempo no había hecho otra cosa que echarlo de menos y rechazar todas las propuestas amorosas . Esa era su realidad el era su todo.

Eres..

cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,

lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,

lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy.

Qué mas puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,

pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues

eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres.

Hermione hay algo que me gustaria decirte...

Si?

Recuerdas el día que yo me fui?

Y como no recordarlo si paso 2 noches llorando por ese día..

Si, que sucedió?

Pues en realidad no me fui porque me ofrecieron un gran trabajo sino porque lo unico que quería era olvidarte, olvidar cuanto te amaba, sabia que tu jamas me harias caso y eso me dolia mucho cada que te veía o te tenia cerca; en realidad regrese por una sola razón...

Cual?

Tu

Yo porque...

Porque regrese decidido a contarte cuanto te amo y cuan esencial eres para mi sin importar que tu no me correspondas, porque sabre que por lo menos hice el intento.

Nunca sabre cuando sera el momento exacto pero creo que es hoy y ahora...

Hermione ahora que sabes cuanto te amo , que daria mi vida por ti sin importarme nada que no seas tu ...Aceptarias ser mi novia?...Diciendo esto saco de su saco una pequeña caja y se la abrio para mostrársela, dentro se encontraba un lindo y simple anillo de plata con lindas incrustaciones de pequeños diamantitos con corte de corazon...Vaya que era hermoso...

Eres..

el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,

lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,

mi salvación , mi esperanza, y mi fe.

Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,

el que te llevaría el sustento día a día , el que por ti

daría la vida, ese soy.

Ron, no hay día en mi vida desde que te conoci que no hubiese soñado con este momento, en realidad siempre crei que tu esyabas enamorado de Parvati y es por eso que jamas me atrevi a decirte lo que sentia.

Ron había escuchado cada palabra de Hermione como la mejor de las noticias que le pudiesen haber dado y su sonrisa y sonrojo cada vez aumentaban dada su emoción.

Ambos se levantaron y se acercaron, realmente habían esperado por esto todas sus vidas, sus rostros se encontrban a una distancia minima, se notaba en sus ojos un brillo de especial felicidad.

Por fin sus labios llegaron a su destino y se besaron, solo querían que eso durara por siempre, deseaban mas que nada transmitir ese amor guardado por tantos años por timidez y malas interpretaciones, pero sabian que ahora todo seria diferente.

Aqui estoy a tu lado y espero aqui sentado hasta el final.

No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado pues eres

lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,

cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,

lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres.

PORQUE REALMENTE CADA UNO ERA PARA EL OTRO LO QUE MAS QUERÍAN EN EL MUNDO

Con Cariño  PibyWeasley

Ni que decir que espero sus reviws con sus criticas.

Hay veces que tenemos al amor de nuestras vidas frente a nosotros, pero no lo vemos porque tenemos un vidrio borroso que no nos lo permite...


End file.
